Fifteen Messages
by Chappy-the-Bunny
Summary: Summer vacation has begun, but with Kise's cell phone having gone missing for two whole days, he's surprised to see that he's received fifteen new messages...all from Aomine. [ This drabble takes place during middle school. ]


**Fifteen Messages**

On the hottest of summer days, Kise awoke to an aching back and sore leg muscles. Basketball practice in intense heat was always the worst. The boy swore that his captain, Akashi, was a tyrant; a dictator, even.

Rolling out of bed with his hair shooting this way and that, Kise yawned and scratched his stomach. "It's hot again today, too-ssu..." he sighed.

It was then that Kise heard a faint buzzing sound from his school bag. There?! That's where his cell phone had been this entire time? Kise had spent that past two days looking for it! He must have forgotten to turn the ringer back on after school had let out for the summer.

Shuffling through the pockets, Kise looked at his flip-phone with weary eyes. Fifteen messages?! Who could they all be from?

**15 New Messages**

**- First Message -**

_Subject: __Hey_

_From: Aominecchi_

Kise's heart fluttered. Were all of these messages from Aomine? His eyes scanned through the small screen at the speed of light, swallowing nervously when he kept seeing his teammate's pet-name pop up. They were. All of them. Every single one was from Aomine, all with varying subject titles.

Pressing the reply button frantically, Kise began to type up his response, apologizing numerous times for his lack of communication.

_Subject: Re: Hey_

_To: Aominecchi_

_I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry-ssu! My phone was in my school bag this entire time! I completely forgot about it being in there! Please, please, please forgive me!_

Kise had been so hung up on making Aomine worry that he hadn't even read any of his text messages. He just pressed the reply option and went from there.

After the message was sent, Kise plopped himself back down onto his messy bed with a huff. _'What if Aominecchi is mad at me?'_ he thought.

Just moments later, the pulsating buzz from his phone ruffled his bed sheets and Kise quickly flipped it open to see what Aomine had said.

_Subject: Re: Re: Hey_

_From: Aominecchi_

_Haha. Ur so stupid. Put ur things where u will remember next time._

_Btw, did u read any of the other msgs that i sent u?_

Kise blinked. Was Aomine psychic or something? He didn't feel like looking back through fifteen text messages, so he simply replied:

_Subject: Re: Re: Re: Hey_

_To: Aominecchi_

_Uwah! No, I didn't-suu! I wanted to reply to you as soon as I could! What did they say?_

It took a little while longer for Aomine's next response, so by the time that Kise's cell phone had vibrated in notification, the boy had already made his bed and gotten dressed.

_Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Hey_

_From: Aominecchi_

_I cant send it 2 u anymore. Dont b lazy & just read them._

Kise could feel a sense of urgency in Aomine's text, so with a prolonged sigh, he exited the reply screen and went back to look through his old messages.

_Subject: Hey_

_From: Aominecchi_

_Happy birthday._

Kise's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten that today, June eighteenth, was his birthday. He quickly opened the next message.

_Subject: Yo_

_From: Aominecchi_

_Happy birthday._

Kise could feel a blush rise to his cheeks, creeping its way up to his ears. He read the next one.

_Subject: Kise_

_From: Aominecchi_

_Happy birthday._

Kise collapsed back onto his bed and stuffed his face into his pillow. Did all of these messages say "happy birthday"?

It took him a while to regain his composure, but when he did, Kise went through and read all of the remaining text messages that Aomine had sent to him. They were all the same—mind their subject titles—except for the most recent of the chain. And that one had read:

_Subject: ..._

_From: Aominecchi_

_Happy birthday, Ryouta._

There were fifteen messages in total, but Kise didn't delete a single one. With fumbling fingers, he typed back a response to Aomine, saying:

_Subject: Thank you_

_To: Aominecchi_

_...Thank you, Aominecchi._

Somewhere in the expanse of his own, cluttered bedroom, Aomine scoffed and bit back the words, "Took you long enough to read 'em," before replying:

_Subject: Re: Thank you_

_To: Kise_

_Now u see y i couldnt send it anymore?_

Back where Kise was still coping from the aftereffects of his embarrassment, he nodded to no one but himself and whispered, "I do, Aominecchi. Fifteen messages...for my fifteenth birthday."

* * *

_Hello there! Chappy here! :D_

_Haaa, finally writing a drabble for my KnB OTP is the greatest!_

_I had originally written this drabble for a friend of mine on tumblr, but when I started to really like how it was coming out, I decided to post it onto here as well!_

_I hope that you've enjoyed it and thank you for reading!_

_- Chappy (:_


End file.
